


Escape

by Lirie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirie/pseuds/Lirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee finds himself in a bit of trouble. Tavros decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quinharley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinharley/gifts).



> Yeah, kind of a lazy gift, but oh well. Unedited as well, my apologies.

The afternoon sunlight filtered lazily through the trees outside the library windows just like any other day. Only the sound of a clock ticking and the turning of pages broke the silence. In the back of the library, behind a short bookshelf, Tavros was lost deep in a novel. He sat curled up on a beanbag with book almost dangerously close to his face, and his mind in the clouds.

Why settle for being just a boring high school student when one could be a dragon slaying hero? No one would chose the life of some poor unlucky loser over being a brave knight, especially not one whose daily reality was the former; so whenever he could, which was most of the time, he preferred to live on the fictional world. Not to say he was alone, though. He had plenty of friends--well, friend. 

Tavros' thoughts were interrupted by the library doors being slammed open across the large room. 

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Tavros Nitram," A gruff, commanding sounding voice said. Tavros quickly shoved his book in his bag and walked up to the entrance, trying to ignore the stares of others around.

"Uh, yes sir, that would be me."

"Come with me," Without another word, the man walked out, and Tavros hastily followed. He now had a chance to really examine this stranger who was walking ahead of him with long strides, but quickly regretted it. How hadn't he instantly noticed that badge, or the clunky belt, or the holstered gun? He had just been dragged out of the library by a cop. 

"T-there isn't a problem, is there, officer?" Despite his efforts, his voice cracked and trembled. Damn.

"You'll see the situation for yourself soon enough." 

Predictably enough, they ended up outside of the principal's office. The man held the door open for a shaking Tavros, who walked inside to see--

"Gamzee?! What are you doing here?"

"Sup, bro?" Gamzee leaned back in the uncomfortable looking couch he sat on, somehow incredibly relaxed despite the tense atmosphere. The principal sat at his desk, carefully watching Tavros.

"Have a seat, Mr. Nitram," he motioned to a chair across from Gamzee, which Tavros quickly took. The cop remained standing. "I called you here today because of something we found in your friend's locker. Does this look familiar?" He held up a small plastic bag containing a green clumpy mass. Tavros' heart sank.

"N-no, sir. Never seen it in my life."

"Really? The drug dogs sniffed this out in your friend's locker. He has claimed multiple times it isn't his, and that it was 'planted' there. What do you have to say to that?" The principal's eyes narrowed. Tavros glanced nervously to Gamzee, who was wearing his ever-present sleepy grin. If Gamzee wasn't worried...why should he be?

"That sounds pretty likely, sir, there are a lot of people that don't really like him...just because he's happy, he isn't necissarily a stoner, so they framed him?" He kept watching Gamzee's face, and somehow kept enough composure his voice kept its normal slightly-awkward tone. The principal looked satisfied with the answer, and put the bag down with a sigh.

"Well, regardless of how this got in your locker...you've got a clean record, and I don't think you would be dumb enough to take this into school if you had it. You're free to go. This time." 

"Sweet, bro. Let's get outta here, Tav," Gamzee grabbed Tavros' arm and dragged him out to the hallway. 

"Hey, you don't need to be so grabby--you're shaking," Tavros stared up at Gamzee, concerned. Gamzee cracked another smile and hugged him tightly.

"It was a mistake, that shit was still in my bag, didn't think they'd notice...who could've thought they'd call the fuckin' dogs in today? Just my luck. Just my luck I've got a cool-ass motherfucker like you to back me up," He laughed, and Tavros gave a slightly uneasy laugh with him.

"That...was pretty close, though. Be careful, okay?"

"I got it, I got it," He ruffled the shorter boy's hair. "Hey, let's go somewhere later, you n' me."

"Uh, sure...?" Tavros smiled, a bit excited, though unsure.

"Alright! Well, I got some irons in the fire, so I'll catch you later, Tavbro!" Gamzee gave him a quick wave and walked out.

Yeah, no knight was anything without their friends, and Gamzee was Tavros' one and only backup. Or more like, he was Gamzee's. He smiled a bit, thinking how maybe he was more like Gamzee's page than he was an equal knight. It had always sort of been like that, and he was just more helpful that way, wasn't he?

A few hours later, Gamzee picked Tavros up outside his house in a beat-up old convertible. The sounds of shouting followed him out of the house. He kept a blank face as he opened the passenger door, and Gamzee knew better than to ask when he already knew. The point was an escape, not a repeat.

They drove through the town in silence, eventually passing the city limits and winding their way up a small mountain until they reached the highest point the shabby old road would go. The sun was just starting to set over the small city, the reddish light leaving the sky a silent explosion of blues, purples, browns, and reds. Tavros merely stared on in wonder. 

"Yeah, I dunno why I haven't brought ya here yet either, this place is motherfuckin' awesome, innit?" Gamzee cranked the seat back a few times until his seat had him almost lying down. "I just come here for the sight, y'know. To think and shit."

"Uh, yeah. Wow," Tav mumbled, still a bit awed. "I didn't think there was anywhere like this around here." 

"Well, there is!" Gamzee laughed and dug around in his pockets. With a slight flourish, he pulled out a bag similar to the one they had seen earlier. "Care for a smoke, bro?"

"I don't think that's really the best idea, it can really mess with you, and you know I have weak lungs, and um," he leaned slightly away from his friend. 

"Just a few puffs, you'll like it, I swear."

"...if you say so." He had always been a bit curious, anyway. Gamzee lit the blunt with the embossed Capricorn lighter Tavros had gotten him for his 15th birthday--Gamzee had always had a bit of an obsession with horoscopes--and held it out to Tavros. He took it, held it to his lips and inhaled...only to go into a small coughing fit.

"No, no, you're doin it wrong, it's like..."

One short lesson later, Tavros was on his back with Gamzee staring up through the haze of smoke at the now night sky. 

"We could do it, y'know. Like you always talk about and in all your books and shit," Gamzee says suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Uh, what?" 

"We could run away. You and me, bro," He sat up and stared at Tavros. "I'm not kidding. I got a car. We both got some money. Just gotta hit the open road. Outta here, that's it. No shitty family draggin us down any fuckin more."

"Gamzee, that's just...that's just sorta childish," Tavros laughed and moved to his side to look back at him.

 

"I'm being serious. You and me. That's all I need." Tavros' heart skipped a beat for some reason, and he wasn't sure why. At first he thought it may have been the gravelly seriousness in Gamzee's voice, but--no, no, it was probably just the weed. 

"Don't be silly..."

"How is this fuckin' silly?" Gamzee placed a hand on Tavros' cheek, leaned in and--he kissed him. It was a brief kiss, and Gamzee drew back, a bit embarassed. "It's...how I feel."

"...oh," Tav smiled nervously a bit, not sure what to say. "I guess I'll think about it, then. You and I, running away..."

"Whenever you want."

"Maybe someday soon."


End file.
